


(You're Riding High In April) Shot Down In May

by 888mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrists are Adorable, Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: Coda for All Along The Watchtower with a happy ending!





	(You're Riding High In April) Shot Down In May

**Author's Note:**

> I LEFT THIS FANDOM!
> 
> Seriously, I've left this fandom years ago, watched this season uninterested, taking note of all the queer-baiting down to the parallels between Sam dragging Dean away from Cas, like Dean had dragged him away from Jess, half an hour after that scene had been mentioned for the first time in 12 years, and even had a "oh no, they didn't moment" when Cas was stabbed. Then I saw Dean's reaction and I fell back in the fandom like Lucifer fell from heaven.
> 
> un-beta-ed
> 
> Title from Frank Sinatra's "That's Life"

There's something unnatural in the way Cas' body fits in his arms. Dean ignores it and burrows his nose in the crook of Cas' neck, there where his smell is most concentrated. He closes his eyes and breathes in ash and ozone and salt.

Something is missing.

For a too long moment Dean thinks there's a storm brewing in the horizon, until he realizes the low rumbling sound he's hearing it's his own moan, ripped from somewhere within himself and muffled against Cas' skin.

He shifts Cas' weight in his arms, cradling him closer to his chest. With his mouth now free there's no mistake that that's the sound of his sobs.

"Dean?"

Sam is looking down at them, that constipated look on his face he gets when he's feeling things he wants to talk about. Kelly is standing next to him, looking like she's about to cry behind the hand covering her mouth.

"You didn't die," Dean tells her blankly, like he's watching from afar and not sitting on the scorched earth of Cas' broken wings and holding his dead body in his arms. That's pretty much how he's feeling since he saw the blade breaking through Cas' chest: like he's not there.

"Actually, I did," she tells him.

"Then how?"

That's when Sam steps to the side and a ridiculously good-looking kid peaks from behind him.

"Hi," says the kid, giving Dean a huge smile. He's wearing corduroy overalls that puff around his hips and a weird t-shirt with huge buttons on the shoulders.

"The fuck are you?"

"I'm her son, Jack."

Dean can feel his eyebrows hitting his hairline.

"But you're an adult." That's enlarged baby clothes he's wearing!

"Nephilin stuff," Jack says, shrugging.

"And you speak English."

"Mom and Cas talked to me so much when I was in her belly, I learned."

Kelly smiles and reaches for Jack, who nuzzles her hand with his cheek.

Jack kneels down next to them, but Dean pulls Cas' body closer.

"It's okay Dean," Kelly says softly.

Dean looks at his brother, who shrugs.

This time he lets Jack get closer, but raises an eyebrow when he sees him placing his left hand on Cas' chest, right where the blade pierced him.

"I won't be able to bring his grace back, not when his wings have been burned," Jack explains. "But I can bring _him_ back, like I did with my mom.

And suddenly there's a blinding light coming from under his hand and Cas' body seizes against Dean's, before he opens his eyes and takes a desperate gulp of air.

"Cas!" Dean yells, as Cas tries to jump to his feet, but stumbles back into his arms. 

"Maybe you shouldn't try to get up for a while," Jack points out.

"What happened?" Cas asks, his voice lower than usual, like the minutes he stayed dead were enough for his vocal cords to forget how to work. "Jack?"

"Hi Cas," Jack says excitedly and Dean is vaguely reminded of a puppy smelling the most awesome, fuzziest brand new tennis ball. "I'm so glad to finally meeting you!"

"Why--" Dean tries, his mind still tripping from going from mourning to being so happy, he's afraid of thinking about it. "Your dad did that. Why did you reverted it?"

"Lucifer is not my father, regardless of how I was made," Jack says, giving Cas a pointed look.

Cas' eternal pinched look softens and he hives Jack a small smile. Kelly clears her throat.

"Maybe we should head inside, talk about how we're getting Mary out," she says. "I'm sure Cas and Dean have, uh, a lot to talk about."

"Why?" Jack asks. "Romantic love is supposed to be one of the most incredible things in the world. I'd like very much to witness it."

Cas tilts his head and Dean burrows his face in the crook of his neck again, blushing as Sam snorts.

"I'll explain later, baby," Kelly says with a sigh. "Come on."

Cas and Dean stay in the same position, with Cas half strewn across Dean's lap, while the others walk away.

Dean nuzzles Cas neck, breathing in ash, ozone, salt and warmth. 

Life.

The last time Dean had felt Cas alive in his arms had be in the bunker, with Cas buried deep inside of him, just before he stole the Colt while Dean slept, spent.

"Are you angry at me?" Cas asks, like he guessed what Dean is thinking, and leaning his head against Dean's.

"That you were right about Lucifer's kid? Figures that with our lives all antichrists we met turn out to be adorable."

"I seem to recall Jesse turning me into a doll, so I apologize if I have a hard time finding him adorable," Cas says and Dean smiles, remembering GI Cas in his tiny trench coat. "No, I mean how I lied to you and tricked you."

"It's not like it was the first time," Dean says without thinking, regretting it right away when he feels Cas tensing up in his arms.

"And yet you always forgive me," Cas points out. "Why?"

"It's not like we all haven't done the same. Congratulations, Cas, you're a Winchester." And that's it. Cas is the one who always says it, says the three words on why they keep coming back to each other no matter what. All Dean can do is make breakfast and juvenile mixtapes and hope that that will convey everything. "You know what? I'm angry. You walked up to the Devil and I almost lost you, again. And now you don't have your grace anymore and you have to stop acting like you're the muscle, our attack dog, because if-- If you--" Dean suddenly can't breathe anymore and screws his eyes shut. "Again, if you--"

Dean feels Cas turning towards him and a hand reaching under his chin, tilting it up. He sighs, parts his lips and when Cas kisses him it's right and familiar, a thousand times better than talking about what happened.

The End


End file.
